18 Choses
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: 18 choses que Sasuke Uchiha ne vous dira jamais. Sasuke/Sakura (traduction)


_Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers de Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, le texte est à cutecrazyice, je ne suis que la traductrice._

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Résumé : 18 choses que Sasuke Uchiha ne vous dira jamais. Sasuke/Sakura (traduction)

* * *

 **18 Choses**

 **OoOoO**

1) Une fois, il trouva Gai dans sa baignoire, aussi nu que le jour que où il est né. Il avait rempli la baignoire de bulles parfumées à la fraise, et Gai lui expliqua qu'il voulait aider Sasuke à atteindre une « folle nuit de passion d'éternelle jeunesse ». Il fallut deux chidori et un jutsu de vérité pour que le shinobi surexcité lui révèle qu'il avait perdu un pari contre Kakashi, et que le perdant devait faire succomber Sasuke à son côté féminin. Cela lui prit également deux jours pour boire et tenter d'effacer l'image d'un Gai nu, se trémoussant et dansant partout la Macarena (et partout, signifiait _partout_ ), pour calmer son esprit déjà traumatisé.

2) Lorsque Orochimaru lui demandait ce qu'il voulait manger après leurs séances d'entraînement spéciales, sa réponse était toujours la même : des ramen.

3) Quand il revêtit le manteau de l'Akatsuki pour la première fois, devenant ainsi un membre officiel, sa première pensée ne fut pas liée à la vengeance et à la mort, non, ça ressemblait plutôt à : « _J'espère que je n'aurais pas à porter ce truc trop longtemps, ces motifs et ces couleur, c'est d'un ridicule, franchement...Plus horrible, tu meurs. »_

4) Son moment le plus embarrassant fut lorsqu'il tomba sur ses deux coéquipiers renégats en pleine partie de jambes en l'air. Karin exprimant son plaisir à pleins poumons, et Suigetsu lui susurrant des paroles cochonnes à l'oreille.

5) Son deuxième moment le plus embarrassant fut lorsqu'il les trouva à nouveau en pleine action, essayant d'étouffer leurs gémissements, à l'intérieur de la tente de fortune que Juugo avait monté pour la nuit. En réalité, ils pensaient que Juugo et lui étaient endormis. Sasuke en eut plein les oreilles une bonne partie de la nuit.

6) Il convoita sa coéquipière aux cheveux roses en voyant Shikamaru l'embrasser – il aimait penser que le ninja paresseux avait simplement perdu l'esprit ce jour là.

7) Après avoir été témoin de leur baiser, il défia Shikamaru à une partie de Shogi, à la condition que le génie paresseux devrait quitter Sakura s'il perdait. Parce qu'il n'avait n'avait jamais perdu, Shikamaru accepta cette condition. Ce fut la première fois que quelqu'un battit le génie à son jeu favori.

8) Il tomba amoureux de Sakura quand elle le frappa sur le nez pour lui avoir dit qu'elle était agaçante.

9) Regarder Sakura manger un cornet de de crème glacée était comme regarder un film porno – tout en léchage, suçage, grignotage et autres bruits agréables, et il remerciait intérieurement de porter des pantalons aussi épais, surtout quand il imaginait que c'était à _lui_ qu'elle faisait ça.

10) La première fois qu'il se rendit à la tombe de ses parents après son retour à Konoha, il sentit son cœur se serrer et fit des cauchemars durant près d'une semaine. Seule la vue de la photo de l'équipe Sept (que Naruto avait obstinément placée sur son bureau) lui rendit un peu d'espoir, et le réconforta à l'idée qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul.

11) Il porta un string une fois sous son pantalon de Jounin en perdant contre Lee à un défi de taijutsu.

12 ) Il rentra une fois chez lui pour trouver sa chambre remplie de sous-vêtements multicolores, cadeaux de ses fangirls qui prétendaient fantasmer sur lui depuis qu'il avait douze ans. Il lui fallut une journée entière pour tout nettoyer et toute une nuit pour échapper à cette horde de furies enragées.

13 ) Bien qu'il aimait toujours porter des chemises bleues, sa couleur préférée n'était pas le bleu. Ni même le rose. Non, il préférait le vert, comme la lumière pâle du soleil qui se transformait en des milliers d'émeraudes sombres et brillants au clair de lune.

14) Il ne pardonnera jamais complètement son frère pour avoir tué sa famille. Mais il ne cessera jamais de l'aimer, même si ça lui brisait le cœur à chaque fois qu'il repensait à la façon dont Itachi était mort pour le protéger.

15) Cependant, le pire jour de sa vie n'était pas celui où il a vu son frère fermer les yeux pour la dernière fois. Non, ce fut lorsqu'il vit Sakura être transportée à l'hôpital après une mission difficile, ensanglantée et au bord de la mort.

16) Embrasser Sakura pour la première fois n'était pas un feu d'artifice, comme lui avait décrit Natruto quand il avait embrassé Hinata. Embrasser Sakura, c'était comme être à la maison – une chaleur constante, un battement continu dans la poitrine, qui lui faisait comprendre qu' _enfin, il avait trouvé sa place._

17) Faire l'amour à Sakura, ce n'était pas non plus une explosion de feu d'artifices. C'était plutôt comme être aveugle et sourd à tout ce qu'il l'entoure, puis recevoir une vague de plaisir intense et de joie – parce que la seule chose lumineuse dans son monde, c'était elle. Seulement elle.

18) Ces derniers temps, il aimait l'idée d'avoir des bébés avec les cheveux roses et les yeux noirs. En revanche, il préférait ne pas songer à ce que ce serait d'avoir un garçon avec cette couleur de cheveux.

Au pire, il pourrait toujours le teindre en noir plus tard...


End file.
